Words Are Nothing
by scuttlesworth
Summary: Post-fall texting about the hunt to destroy what was left of the Consulting Criminal Network, because we all love our texts. Of course Mycroft knows Sherlock's alive. Mycroft, at the very least, has excellent surveillance.


From: MH

To: Annon

Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you. Got you a present.

* * *

Missing Persons

The following people are currently MISSING

If you know the whereabouts of any of these individuals or have any information in relation to their disappearance, please contact the London Police Service at 555-661-5670 or Crime Stoppers at 1-800-222-TIPS (8477).

John Harrington

Date of Birth: 1969

Caucasian Male

Last seen in the area of 230 Baker Street, London, Greater London

LPS Occurrence # 10-945624

Details: Mr. John Harrington was letting a flat from a local London businessman. The businessman reported that he attempted to contact his renter several times during the week about a hot water problem, and found that the renter had not been seen for several days. Upon investigation it was discovered that all of Mr. Harrington's possessions remained in the flat, to include money ad clothing. Police have been unable to trace Mr. Harrington's previous addresses or locate any family at this time. They are requesting that anyone with information about the missing man please come forward.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Never mind, I see you've already taken care of that one. Very thoroughly. I've cleaned up the wrapping paper.

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

There was no wrapping paper left when I was done.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

It was just a a scrap but it's gone now.

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

You once offered me a report on someone in particular. I refused.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Yes, you did indeed refuse. With quite a bit of name-calling, as I remember.

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

Well I want it now.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Are you quite sure? He'll be rather upset when he finds out.

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

Just send the damn thing and don't pretend you weren't writing it up regularly anyways. Prat.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Now, now. Names are never the best way to get what you want.

Attachment:JW

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

Thanks.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Let's just wrap this up quickly.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Found another for you.

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

Get on with it you're wasting time.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Indeed. He's in Italy, looking for work. Your efforts with upper management have thrown his payment schedule into chaos. He's enjoying the coast, specifically Bova Marina, but has plans to head up to San Luca soon.

* * *

Fire At Bova Marina

Sud Italia News

Marie Antonielli segnalazione

Un incendio durante la notte consumata in un deposito al porto, anche se nessuno è stato visto vicino al fuoco, la polizia ha riferito di trovare resti di un cadavere in seguito. Essi sono stati in grado di identificare il corpo e non persone scomparse rapporti sono stati presentati, portandoli a chiedersi se si trattasse di un immigrato, un barbone o qualcuno collegato a un crimine. Sono per cavi citato in giudizio. Il proprietario del magazzino che è abbastanza sconvolto per la perdita della sua proprietà e si chiede se l'assicurazione copre i danni completamente. "Era un vecchio magazzino", ha detto, "ma molto solido. Nuova costruzione a pochi non è la stessa." Egli non ha avuto commenti sul corpo, scuotendo la testa con rabbia quando gli viene chiesto. "Ladri di rottura, rubare le cose", ha detto. "Si pongono sul fuoco più probabile."

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

That was most unwise. I'm limited overseas.

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

I really don't need your help cleaning up.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

You really do. You always have.

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

It's been more than a month. Give me that report.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Demanding. How uncivil.

Attachment:JW

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Attachment:JW

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Attachment:JW

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Attachment:JW

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

Have you got anything on the third.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Well. Miracles never cease. Working on it.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Attachment:JW

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Attachment:JW

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Attachment:JW

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

Anything.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

There was a lead but it fell through. I told you the last one was unwise. This one's clever and you've put the wind up him.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Attachment:JW

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

You cannot be serious. You absolutely cannot.

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

He gave me such a beautiful gift, all wrapped up in bows and ribbons. How could I refuse?

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

He was a psychopath. You are not him. You cannot fill his shoes.

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

His shoes were small. His plans were small. I don't plan to fill them, I plan to overwhelm them.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

This is a terrible idea.

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

It's all I've got.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

You're not alone in this. Let me come up with something.

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

You've had time. You have nothing either. This is all that's left.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

You're being foolhardy.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

You can't possibly think this is going to work. He'll never fall for it.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Stop this at once. Stop it, come home, we'll figure something out.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Please. There, I said it. Please stop. Please come home. Please let me help.

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

I've been letting you help. It hasn't helped. This will work.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

This will destroy you.

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

I'm in complete control.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Text me. Now.

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

Esse est percipi.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

You bloody idiot. You utter, complete fool. Have you any idea what you've done? Home Office is beginning to believe you're actually in charge there. They're beginning to look over my reports and ask questions. They want to know who you are. They want me to find out. Me.

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

Tell them whatever you like. Just don't get involved.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

That will only work for so long.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Tell me you had nothing to do with that drugs robbery. Tell me. Please.

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

You've told me before never to lie to you.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

People were nearly killed. This has gone too far.

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

Nearly. Nearly doesn't count.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

How far gone will you be when it does count?

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

This needs to stop. You can't do this.

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

Only a little longer and he'll come to me.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Are you certain that's still your goal?

* * *

From: Annon

To: MH

How can you ask?

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

I haven't sent you a report in quite some time. You haven't noticed.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Did you even read the others?

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

I once told you caring was not an advantage.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

I lied.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

There are things I care about.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

There are people I care about.

* * *

From: MH

To: Annon

Please come home.


End file.
